Tastes
by Czar Obezyanka
Summary: A kiss for everyday of the week. A different taste for each kiss.


Title: Tastes

Author: CzarObezyanka

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Co. They belong to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. I am just borrowing them.

On Monday I had salad with an Italian dressing while taking a break from learning to play Fur Elise on the piano. "Your getting there. Let me show you how to keep in time with this piece." The deep husky feminine voice praised. My instructor sat beside me on the large piano seat that obviously built for two. I watched her magnificent fingers work across the keys. I just couldn't help it when she had finished. When I walked out of the door I heard her give a contented sigh as I left her house.

On Tuesday I was studying. Math is so hard. "I told you to carry the x. Don't you ever listen to me? Maybe I should punish you and it involves this hairbrush." She picked up her hairbrush from the dresser. "and you with no panties on. Now concentra..." my tutor is so dominative (who would of thought she was, considering she is so quiet) and while she was lecturing me I cut her off with a look and tasted the most delicious strawberry jam sandwich. I love strawberries.

On Wednesday I stood for what seemed like hours, it had been forty-five minutes. The pose was irritating me. "All done with the sketch. You can have a look if you like?"

I walked to the canvas and see myself leaning against the table and I am naked. With only some fruit in the fruit bowl on the table. I felt the artist's warmth against my back as she whispered in my ear "Do you like it?" I turned my head to the side and looked into her eyes. The warmth from her smile, as I did a little skip while I exited the studio. Sashimi is rather yummy with soy sauce and wasabi. I also detected a little hint of ginger. Bliss.

On Thursday I am learning from the best cook I know. She is handing me a cooked slice of cherry pie. The taste was very sweet. After we cleaned the kitchen, we sat down at the kitchen table. A grin formed on her face. Leaning forward she ran her thumb across the creases of my mouth. Looking at her thumb I saw cherry juice. "That's what you get from eating the cherries raw." She chuckled. I squeezed her hand in mine and brushed her thumb against my lips suckling off the cherry juice. Saying goodbye I left her there panting breathlessly.

On Friday I felt long fingers tie the ends of the priestess robes. The tugging of the cloth as the priestess pulled out the creases in the fabric. "I am amazed your so alert today. Remember last time? You fell asleep while I was trying to teach you the basics." Her fingers were now undoing my little buns from up top the crown of my head. Grabbing her brush she glided it through my blond locks. It felt so nice that I started to dose off. I woke up to the taste of fugu from such a soft plate. It felt exquisite. "How could I resist?" she stated simply.

On Saturday I went shopping with my "Twin". We basically look similar although her hair color is lighter then mine. We went to the streets of Harajuku and looked through all the windows till we came to one store. It was filled with Victorian baby doll dresses. My twin ran to one dress with a bow on the back and lots of frills on the front. "Let's try this one on." She ran to the change room and I followed. After putting it on she had trouble doing it up. "Please come in with me. I need to do it up and I can't reach the back." She pouted. I stood in the dressing room with her. Pulling up the zip, she giggle and done a little spin, nearly knocking me over. She stood still feeling giddy. Placing her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. I never knew that curry rice is rather pleasant to taste while getting dressed in a change room.

On Sunday I sat in the sitting room at the same house I was in on Monday. It was rather different to the music room. For example this room was smaller and a lovely lounge suite was assembled to face each chair or sofa. A small coffee table was in the center. The older woman sat next to me on the sofa. Pouring out the green tea in the fine bone china on the coffee table. "The other three wanted to go to the beach today. I decided to stay home and have a little relaxation." She sipped her tea. I have to admit she was older and beautiful and she always had that knowing aura around her. "I want to say that I know what you have done this past week." My face flushed. How did she know? I forgot of course she would know. "Don't worry I am not going to tell anyone." I gave a sigh of relief. A wicked twinkle was in her eye. Leaning down she whispered close to my face "Only if." I heard the thump of my heart. "If you you would do the same to me." How could I say no to such a request. The taste of green tea is simply divine with an older friend on a lovely Sunday afternoon.

The End.

Author's notes: Well that was rather fun. Usagi kissing each of her senshi during different days of the week. I decided not to say who was who and thought I let you dear readers figure each of them out. I also used their favorite foods as hints ;-)

I must apologize for my grammar. I know it is very poor. So please forgive me. 

This story came to me after seeing the guy who had first kissed me in the local paper. Remembering what he had that day was so sweet. It was a pink donut. I could still taste the icing sugar. It also bought up memories of past boys that I have kissed and what they tasted like when I kissed them. Some were sweet others were foul. :(

During this story I was listening to the ABBA song "The day before you came" and I was thinking of the tempo of the song while writing. It is a very beautiful ballad.

I also have to apologize for not using Hotaru. In my story she is 9 years old so she is underage. Notice I mentioned her and Haruka and Michiru going to the beach on Sunday.

The line " I should punish you and it involves this hairbrush and you with no panties on" is a quote from Vicar of Dibley. A funny BBC comedy.

Another note I am also writing a longer adult version of this story. I am not sure how long the story will take but I will have it up by next week. It will be posted on I actually do have this story on I posted it there because of being a slow little pain in the ribs.

Thank you for reading and it would be nice if I can please have some reviews.

CzarObezyanka


End file.
